


Cora

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [23]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 23</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts">ladyvivien</a>: Cora just after she's come to London.</p><p>The wonderful <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod">Jenepod </a>  recorded this for the <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology</a>. <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9932mkhsat7047a%22">Listen to it here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



Cora picked up her bag and joined the queue of passengers leaving the massive ship. She felt nervous butterflies flutter in her stomach as she stepped onto the dock and saw all of London stretched out before her. This was her life now, she told herself incredulously as she took in the view. Cora gripped her bag more tightly and continued her walk to the shore. It was time to embark on her new life. She had no idea what was in store for her future, but she had a strong feeling that whatever it was, it would be good.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Cora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075403) by [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod)




End file.
